Gratuity
by AkumaStrife
Summary: They give and they take /smut for smilebot/


**A/N: I wrote this for smilebot for many reasons. The first being that she writes me all sorts of delicious fics, mainly of the AltairxMalik persuasion =D (plus SquallxLeon, which totally made my life). And the second being that she called me a 'dirty little minx' (whichilikedquitealot) amongst many other flattering names of that sort =P**

**Yes, this is shameless smut. All of it. Dirty too =P So I know you'll all enjoy the hell out of it.**

**And no! These drabbles aren't supposed to follow any sort of story line (it just kinda turned out that way). These are _completely_ unrelated.**

**

* * *

**

**Block**

Leon presses a single kiss to his neck, and it's like his world is wiped clean.  
There's a white sheet in place of his vision and his mind hums pleasantly.  
All he can feel is Leon's not-so-soft lips moving roughly against his throat.  
It makes him forget everything else, makes him forget that they are in the living room, that anyone could walk in and discover them.  
He forgets all this and more because all it takes is a single kiss on his neck to make everything disappear.

**Leverage **

Cloud knows. He knows quite a lot about Leon. Much more than anyone else he can think of. He's watched the prideful lion when the other wasn't looking. He knows what all (despite few) the expressions that might cross his face mean. He knows when the other is hiding an injury. He knows when something is troubling him. He knows that however stoic he may seem, his emotions for his team and town run deep. He knows so much (like Leon's favorite food: Coconut Shrimp. It took him a week and a half to master the dish, but dear Shiva it was worth it).

He watches and knows, because he wants to connect with Leon. The gunblader does all he can to keep everyone out, but Cloud wants in, if only for the fact that they are the same in that respect. And so he watches, learning the quirks and mannerisms because he wants to heal the hidden wounds. It is this want and practice that alerts Cloud to something unexpected.

**(~+~)**

Leon stares down at his chair. He's not really sure how to react to this recent development. For there in his spot is a little spotted puppy, looking up at him and waging its tail so hard that it makes the rest of its body wiggle too.

Suddenly Cloud is leaning in the doorway, hiding a small smirk, "The Dalmatians had another litter and couldn't keep them all. I know you have a soft spot for them so I didn't think you'd mind."

"I don't know where you got such a ridiculous, and untrue, notion." he says, despite having already knelt down to cradle the puppy in his arms, letting it plant dirty paws on his shirt and lick excitedly at his chin. Cloud watches as calloused fingers tenderly rub the fragile animal.

"Sure."

Leon places the puppy back in his chair, gently pushing it to lie down before looking up at Cloud with an emotion he'd never been on the receiving end of.

Who knew that giving a puppy as a present meant 'let's fuck the day away'.

**Overwhelm**

Cloud groans and tenses, Leon's hand ghosting down the length. Those fingers trace veins, applying pressure every so often. Its all Cloud can do not to unravel right then and there. Leon replaces his hand with his mouth, pressing rough kisses up the side, making Cloud feverish and needy, moaning for more. He can feel the lion smirk against him, and suddenly a tight hand is tugging at the base, a slick tongue haphazardly tracing familiar lines. And just like that Cloud can't take it anymore; his nerves are on fire as a sharp, shallow gasp tears from his throat and he's coming hard.

There is a moment where the only sounds are his pants, before Leon finally speaks,

"I never knew it was so _sensitive_."

He shivers at how Leon breathes the words heatedly over his skin.

"And think…I did all that just by touching your _wing_. Wonder what I could do with something else."

Cloud is pretty sure his eyes have just rolled back into his head with the implications.

**Reciprocation**

"What?" Cloud asks finally, fed up with the fact that Leon's been staring at him for close to ten minutes.

"Never mind." The lion grunts, looking away with a frown, cheeks slightly pinker than normal.

Cloud rolls his eyes with a huff, turning back to polishing his buster sword. All is quiet for a few moments.

"Cloud…" Leon starts again.

The blond doesn't say anything, just cocks an eyebrow.

Leon doesn't look at him as he finally mumbles, "I saw this at the store…" and pushes a small package across the table to him.

Cloud unwraps the brown paper carefully, eyes widening slightly at the item it revealed. It was a medium sized cookie…decorated to look like a pelican. He can't help the shy smile that flickers across his face.

Without warning he reaches over the table and grips the back of Leon's neck, yanking him forward.

Apparently the phrase 'here's a cookie' roughly translates to 'Fuck me until I bleed'.

**Logic**

"Wait a m-minute…" Cloud panted, biting his bottom lip to keep all sorts of tantalizing sounds in, "Why are you on top?" and forcefully pushed Leon away.

The lion merely looked down at him, as if it was a silly question.

"Because my name is manlier."

There was a thick pause, Cloud's eyebrows furrowing in incredulity.

"Fuck that!" and flipped them over, locking Leon's wrists to the bed and pressing a knee against his groin.

Cloud did indeed 'fuck that'.


End file.
